starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Niveles bajos de Coruscant/Leyendas
right|thumb|250px|Niveles bajos de [[Coruscant/Leyendas|Coruscant.]] Los bajos fondos o inframundo o niveles bajos o bajo mundo de Coruscant, se refería a los niveles inferiores de la mayor ciudad de la galaxia, lugar que se encontraba a cientos de pisos por debajo de los pináculos de los rascacielos, los suelos de cañones urbanos de Coruscant que nunca ven la luz solar y son un mundo de iluminación artificial. Lugar que en la mayoría de los casos, era la única zona en que podían vivir muchos de los habitantes del planeta. A pesar de su aspecto, muchos edificios de los niveles bajos de Coruscant tienen siglos de antigüedad. Los droides mantenían bien algunos sectores, pero otros se caían a pedazos. Sumado a este problema, está la basura; el envío de basura fuera del planeta es caro, por lo que la mayoría de los residuos se comprime en bloques que se transportan a los niveles inferiores y llenan sus partes más profundas. Esto también ha favorecido la proliferación de extraños bichos que cubren las paredes, como los gusanos de duracreto, babosas de duracreto, gusanos de conductos, ácaros de piedra, entre otros muchos más. La única forma de acabar con una plaga de ácaros de piedra consiste en utilizar una espuma que los oxida hasta matarlos. Calles sin ley Los niveles bajos de Coruscant dan refugio a una población más extensa que la de muchos sectores estelares, por lo que hay millones de seres que no están bajo la protección de las fuerzas de seguridad del planeta. Por sus calles, donde retumban las máquinas que sirven a la elite de los niveles superiores, rondan desvalijadores y maleantes, los barrios quedan a expensas de los maleantes que les explotan, pero también hay muchos grupos parapoliciales que defienden a la gente de su zona de matones y extorsionistas. Los coruscanti de los niveles inferiores proceden de todos los rincones de la galaxia. Muchos llegan con apenas una bolsa de sus planetas de origen y no están preparados para lo que les espera. Apariciones *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma (videojuego) *''Rogue Planet'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'Destruction' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''A Reckoning of Wraiths'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Shadows of the Empire (novela) *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Jedi Academy Trilogy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Star by Star'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Tempest'' *''Fury'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 14: Claws of the Dragon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 16: Claws of the Dragon, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 17: Claws of the Dragon, Part 4'' }} Fuentes *''El Ataque de los Clones: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' Categoría:Lugares de Coruscant